The present invention generally relates to the field of converters, and particularly to a flexible converter suitable for providing a routing function.
The use of electronic devices in society has become more and more pervasive as these devices become a part of everyday life. Because of the wide variety of uses, electronic devices are typically configured and optimized for operation in the contemplated environments. For example, electronic devices configured for mobile applications typically have power requirements based on conservation of power for extended operational ability while electronic devices having a readily accessible external power supply are configured for speed of operation and performance, with power efficiency being a lower consideration. However, with recent advances in electronics and power supply, users of devices in mobile operations are desirous of the full range of functionality achieved in office settings, especially as devices are configured for interoperability between mobile and office applications.
For example, preferred uses of electrical and electronic type equipment that was previously configured only for an office environment have evolved into those same uses in a xe2x80x9cmobilexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d environment. Such uses typically require a portable power source, such as a battery, solar power cell, and the like. The most conventional type of portable power sources for most mobile electric and electronic devices include a battery. Batteries may be classified broadly into rechargeable and expendable types, with a variety of electrical and physical characteristic subclasses.
In addition, batteries may not have a completely constant output over the span of a discharge cycle, which may vary greatly depending on the type of battery involved. Therefore, with the use of a battery, a variety of considerations must be addressed for efficient utilization. For example, electronic devices configured to use the power of a battery over a battery""s intended discharge cycle may require a minimum supply voltage which exceeds the supply voltage requirements of the device. To determine this minimum supply voltage, a battery is typically rated at a minimum voltage level so during the life cycle of the battery, the output voltage exceeds the nominal, rated voltage level.
Some electronic circuits of electronic devices may accept excess voltage output without a problem. However, circuits of other devices may need to be protected from voltages that exceed a certain design voltage by a percentage of the nominal voltage, such as, for example, some percent or more of the rated voltage. A voltage regulating circuit may be interposed between the power terminals of an electronic device and a particular circuit element.
However, such a method may require modifying external components based on the desired power output. This obligates a manufacturer of the device to know the required and contemplated loads of devices utilizing the converter. Thus, such devices are inflexible and are designed only to provide a contemplated load.
Another method involved running at lower levels of efficiency (when the power output is not well-matched to the operating mode) such as by utilizing a fixed frequency and/or duty cycle. Low levels of efficiency are not desirable during battery operation. For example, with a portable device, such as a wireless phone, portable computer, personal digital assistant, and the like, efficient use promotes user satisfaction. Therefore, users of these devices may experience decreased operational time, may be limited in accessible features due to limited available power resources, and the like.
For example, electronic devices which include a voltage protection circuit may cause higher power batteries to perform less efficiently. If, for instance, a protection circuit is a dissipative power regulating circuit, a substantial part of the excess power may be dissipated or slowly drained by the protection circuit in effecting regulation of the supply voltage. This power drainage may significantly diminish the life cycle or discharge cycle of the respective battery, making the battery appear to be less efficient than a comparable battery requiring less regulation over its discharge cycle.
A further method involved increasing the amount of output voltage ripple depending on the load. Although voltage ripple may be acceptable in certain applications, some devices may not tolerate the voltage ripple, and may be thus susceptible to operational problems and malfunctions.
Moreover, situations may be encountered in which power must be routed between available devices, such as due to limited available power, changing device needs, and the like.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a flexible converter suitable for providing a routing function.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a flexible converter suitable for providing a routing function. A flexible converter of the present invention may provide a desired output utilizing a variety of methods, systems and apparatus without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a method includes generating a first output having a first power characteristic and a second output having a second power characteristic. The first output is provided to a first electric device and the second output is provided to a second electrical device. The first output and the second output are monitored with a comparator, the comparator suitable for measuring the power characteristic. The first output to the first electrical device and the second output to the second electrical device are routed.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a system for routing an input power supply into an output supply including a first desired output and a second desired output includes a converter, a first electrical device, a second electrical device, at least one comparator and a controller. The converter is capable of providing an output supply from an input supply coupled to the converter, the output supply capable of routing between a first output and a second output. The first electrical device is electrically connected to the first output, the first electrical device having a first power characteristic. The second electrical device is electrically connected to the second output, the second electrical device having a second power characteristic. At least one comparator is coupled to the output supply of the converter, the comparator capable of measuring the first power characteristic and the second power characteristic in relation to target power characteristics of the first electrical device and of the second electrical device. The controller is coupled to the comparator. The controller is capable of implementing a process within the converter such that the first output is routed to the first electrical device and the second output is routed to the second electrical device based on a determined initial configuration including the first power characteristic and the second power characteristic. The controller receives an indication of a change in the first power characteristic to the first electrical device. The first output to the first electrical device and the second output to the second electrical device are re-routed to provide the changed first power characteristic to the first electrical device.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a routing apparatus includes a converter, at least one comparator and a controller. The converter is capable of providing an output supply from an input supply coupled to the converter, the output supply capable of routing between a first output and a second output. At least one comparator is coupled to the output supply of the converter, the comparator capable of measuring at least one power characteristic of the first output and the second output to a first electrical device and to a second electrical device. The controller is coupled to the comparator; the controller being capable of implementing a process within the converter such that the first output is routed to the first electrical device and the second output is routed to the second electrical device. The first output and the second output are monitored with the at least one comparator and the first output to the first electrical device and the second output to the second electrical device are re-routed based upon the monitoring by the comparator.